Wild Half
by chibi si saku
Summary: "Guk guk guk!" Inilah aku, menggonggong untuk memanggil majikan tersayang/Berlari menghampiri sosok merah muda yang sedang menikmati es krim dan duduk disamping taman kota/Dia adalah gadis yang aku sukai/Tapi perbedaan membuatku tak bisa untuk memberikan dan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, karena aku adalah…/"Guk Guk Guk!"/
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : Naruto U. x Haruno S.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, humor, hurt/comfort (maaf jika banyak typo, hehe)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : 00C, alur gaje cerita buatanku, lebay (mungkin), author masih pemula (maklumi), untuk yang sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfic abal-abal ini tolong komen ya *0* (plak).**

/

/

/

/

**Secret Pov**

"_Guk guk guk!"_ Inilah aku, menggonggong untuk memanggil majikan tersayang.

Berlari menghampiri sosok merah muda yang sedang menikmati es krim dan duduk disamping taman kota. Memberikan senyuman terbaik dipagi terbaik ini. pasalnya hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari dimana majikanku selalu mengajakku jalan-jalan, hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

Jemarinya mengelus buluku dan mengusapnya manja, akupun terbuai. Satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui, aku menyukai segala tentangnya, semua yang ada pada majikanku. Belaiannya, senyumannya, suaranya, wajah cantiknya, kasih sayangnya. Dia adalah gadis yang aku sukai.

Tapi perbedaan membuatku tak bisa untuk memberikan dan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, karena aku adalah…

"Naruto," Ujar suara itu memanggil namaku.

"_Guk Guk Guk!_" Seekor anjing.

/

/

**Chapter 1**

**About we**

/

/

**Normal Pov**

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum saat Naruto ~sang anjing, menatap manja pada dirinya. "Kau mau es krim?" Tawarnya.

Naruto menggeleng dan kembali menggonggong. "_Guk Guk Guk! _(Ayo jalan-jalan lagi)" Jawabnya riang.

Seakan mengerti apa yang diinginkan Naruto, gadis itu tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah, tapi jangan lari-lari lagi ya?" pinta Sakura.

Naruto hanya menggonggong sebagai jawaban, gadis itupun kembali berjalan dengan Naruto disampingnya. Sampai sebuah suara memanggil nama gadis itu.

"Sakura!"

Sakura ~nama gadis itu, menoleh kesumber suara. terlihatlah seorang pemuda tampan dengan warna rambut merah darah dan wajah _Babyfice_nya. Sakura mengernyit, "Kakak?"

Naruto berbinar saat melihat siapa yang menghampiri mereka, sosok pemuda yang ia kagumi, "_Guk Guk! _(Sasori-_nii_!)"

Sasori menoleh pada Naruto lalu mengelus kepala anjing itu gemas, "Senang berjumpa lagi denganmu, Naruto." Ujarnya ramah.

Sakura menghampiri sang Kakak dengan wajah heran, pemuda itu beberapa hari yang lalu bukannya pergi keluar negeri untuk studi banding? Lalu mengapa sekarang ada disini, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. "Kenapa Kakak ada disini?" tanya Sakura.

Sasori mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dan melakukan gerakan _aerobic_ hanya sekedar menghilangkan pegal ditubuhnya.

"Pesawatku meledak saat dalam perjalanan dan kebetulan aku jatuh disekitar tempat ini," Jawabnya asal.

Sakura dan Naruto melongo atas jawaban yang dilontarkan Sasori, konyol. Sakura pun menggeram melihat tingkah Kakaknya yang sungguh tidak tepat pada waktunya, untuk itulah kini ia menjitak kepala sang Kakak.

"Auww! sakit Sakura, aku ini Kakakmu." protes Sasori.

"_Guk Guk _(Pasti sakit,)" gonggong Naruto.

Sakura berdecak pinggang, "Dan aku seirus bertanya padamu, kenapa kau ada disini sedangkan jadwal keberangkatanmu sudah dua hari yang lalu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasori meringis dan menatap tajam adiknya ini, "Siapa juga yang mau berangkat dengan si mesum itu, memalukan." Jawabnya kesal.

Sakura heran, kenapa Kakaknya ini menganggap Kakek mereka sebagai orang mesum dan Sasori sangat membencinya? memang sikap dasarnya seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimanapun dia adalah Kakek mereka. Sakura mendengus dan kembali berjalan dengan Naruto disampingnya,

"Terserah Kakak saja, lagi pula pendidikan itu Kakak yang mementingkannya, tapi kau harus siap menerima konsekuesi dari Nenek." ujar Sakura memperingatkan.

Sakura dan Sasori adalah saudara kandung, berasal dari keluarga sederhana ~Haruno. Bisa dibilang sederhana tapi Nenek dan Kakek mereka adalah pemimpin Konoha _Corp_ yang disegani, tapi kehidupan mereka berdua menggambarkan kesederhanaan yang nyata. Mereka berdua? Mana orangtua mereka?.

Tiga tahun lalu kedua orang tua Sakura dan Sasori mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan meninggal dunia. Saat itu umur Sakura lima belas tahun, dan berbeda tiga tahun dengan Sasori. Sepeninggalnya orangtua mereka, Sasori dan Sakura memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri dan meninggalkan kehidupan yang lebih dari cukup itu. awalnya Kakek dan Nenek mereka melarang karena hal itu hanya akan menyusahkan Sakura dan Sasori, tapi karena alasan yang sangat kuat dari kedua cucu mereka, maka hal itu diperbolehkan.

Sasori menghela napas panjang saat Sakura mengatakan hal itu, yah memang benar apa yang dikatakan adiknya. Dan saat ini dia sedang kebingungan untuk mencari alasan mengapa ia tidak berangkat bersama sang Kakek keluar negeri, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bisa-bisa setelah itu, ia akan dirawat dirumah sakit selama seminggu.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasori saat Sakura mulai meninggalkannya.

Sakura menoleh dan melirik Naruto, "Aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan,"

"_Guk Guk!_ (Benar!)" Naruto menggonggong senang.

Sasori hanya mengangguk dan melangkah pergi menginggalkan tempat itu, "Jangan pulang telat, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Ujarnya melambaikan tangan.

"Iyaa."

/

~Skip time~

/

"Seperti biasa, masakanmu memang sangat enak." puji Sakura setelah selesai makan.

Sasori hanya tersenyum bangga dan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk manis memperhatikan mereka makan, "Kau mau makan juga, Naruto?" tawar Sasori.

Naruto menggeleng dan berdiri menghampiri Sakura, ia mengusap kaki Sakura dengan kepalanya. "_Guk Guk!_"

"Sepertinya dia ingin istirahat." ujar Sasori memperhatikan tingkah Naruto.

Bagi Sasori, Naruto adalah anjing yang sangat setia bagi keluarganya. Kedatangan awal Naruto saat umurnya lima tahun dan tentunya Sakura masih bayi, dia masih ingat saat Naruto menyelamatkan Sakura dari kecelakaan mobil waktu sepeninggal kedua orang tuanya. Sakura pun tahu tentang hal itu, bagi mereka Naruto adalah pahlawan.

**Flashback**

Saat itu aku sekeluarga sedang mengadakan liburan kenegeri pasir ~suna. Dalam perjalanan ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Naruto, dia lebih sering menggonggong seperti memberi peringatan dan berontak ingin keluar dari mobil. Saat itupun Sakura merasa gelisah, berbeda denganku dan kedua orangtuaku. Aku pikir Sakura hanya mengalami masuk angin, dan itu memang kebiasaannya jika merasa gelisah.

Aku putuskan untuk turun dari mobil, ingin membeli air mineral untuk adikku itu. sempat merasa heran karena Naruto bersi keras untuk ikut denganku, karena tidak mau pikir panjang akupun mengajaknya. Aku bilang pada orangtuaku untuk menunggu dipersinggahan sisi kota Suna, tidak jauh dari tempatku membeli minuman. Karena ditempat itu tidak ada tempat untuk parkir.

Setelah beberapa saat mobilnya jalan dan aku segera mengambil minuman dari mesin minuman itu, aku dikagetkan oleh suara debuman yang sangat keras. Sontak aku menoleh dan alangkah kagetnya saat sebuah ledakkan terjadi pada mobil itu, ya, mobil kedua orangtuaku.

Mataku membulat, "TIDAAAK!" Teriakku seraya berlari menghampiri mobil itu.

Langkahku serasa lambat saat melihat Naruto berlari kencang mendahuluiku, tidak lepas dari gonggongannya. Aku lihat Naruto sedang berusaha membuka pintu mobil yang sudah terbalik itu, mataku beralih pada cucuran bensin yang bocor dengan kobaran api disekitarnya. Saat itu aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun, hanya menginginkan keselamatan semua pengemudi mobil itu.

"Ayah, Ibu, Sakura." Gumamku masih berusaha untuk berlari.

Naruto menjebol kaca mobil dengan membenturkan kepalanya, dan menarik sosok merah muda yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Menariknya menjauh dari mobil dan menghampiriku, dengan sigap aku merangkul Sakura. aku lihat Naruto kembali berlari menuju mobil untuk menyelamatkan kedua orangtuaku, namun…

DUAAARRR!

Ledakkan besar terjadi dan menghancurkan mobil, Naruto berhenti dan menggonggong. Saat itupun mataku memburam, ada apa denganku? kenapa disaat seperti ini?. pandanganku mulai gelap, dan yang terakhir aku lihat adalah Naruto datang menghampiriku.

Gelap

Hening

Gelap

"Nak, bangunlah." Siapa itu?

Perlahan aku membuka mata, yang pertama aku lihat adalah seorang wanita berpakaian putih dengan beberapa kertas yang ia genggam. Kutolehkan wajahku untuk lebih mengenal temapt ini, tidak asing. Cat serba putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat telah meyakinkanku bahwa tempat ini adalah rumah sakit, dan wanita berpakaian putih itu adalah seorang suster.

"Kepalamu masih sakit?" Tanyanya.

Sadar akan sesuatu, aku segera beranjak duduk dan bertanya, "Dimana adikku?"

Suster itu menoleh padaku, "Gadis berambut merah muda itu ya, dia dirawat dikamar sebelah." Jawabnya.

Mendengar itu aku segera berlari keluar kamar, tidak memperdulikan ocehan sang suster. Tepat didepan pintu kamar pasien sebelahku, aku segera membukanya dan memanggil nama adikku 'Sakura!'. dan aku lihat ia tengah berbaring siatas kasur serba putih itu, dengan mata terpejam. Dan terlihat pula seekor anjing tengah tidur diatasnya.

Dengan langkah pelan aku menghampiri dua makhluk itu, aku lega mengetahui jika Sakura tidak apa-apa, tapi aku masih belum ingat kejadian setelah kecelakaan itu. mengapa kami bisa berada dirumah sakit? Bukankah saat kejadian tak ada seorangpun?.

"Kau dan adikmu diselamatkan oleh anjing itu." ujar seseorang dibelakangku.

Sontak akupun berbalik, dan terlihatlah seorang pria paruh baya dengan jubah dokter melekat ditubuhnya. Alisku menyerngit saat mendengar penuturannya tentang penyelamat kami. Apakah dia Naruto?. "Maksudmu, anjing yang sedang tidur disana?" Tanyaku menunjuk Naruto yang sedang terlelap.

Dokter itu mengangguk, "Dalam kecelakaan itu, menelan dua korban." Ujarnya lirih.

Aku tahu, ya sangat tahu. Karena saat kejadianpun aku sadar, dan melihatnya jelas. Tapi haruskah aku menyalahkan sang kuasa? setelah dia masih memberikan kesempatan padaku dan adikku untuk hidup, kurasa aku harus bersyukur, ini hanyalah cobaan hidup. bersyukur jiwa dan raga ini selalu memiliki _good feel_ disaat genting, dan sekarang yang kupikirkan adalah kami tidak sendiri.

Kami masih memiliki keluarga, harapan, dan pahlawan…yaitu anjing setia yang telah bertahun tahun bersama kami, Naruto.

**Flashback Of**

"Baiklah Kak, aku dan Naruto tidur duluan ya," pamit Sakura.

Aku mengangguk, "Baiklah, _Oyasuminassai_,"

**Sasori Pov end**

**/**

Dikamar serba _Cherry_ ini Sakura dan Naruto tidur, sebelum tidur Sakura sempat mengganti baju lalu beranjak menuju ranjang empuk itu. mata _Emerald_nya melihat Naruto yang sudah terpejam diatas karpet dibawah ranjangnya. Merasa kasihan, Sakura memutuskan membangunkan Naruto dengan mengelus kepalanya, sehinggan anjing itupun terbangun.

"Maaf membangunkamu, malam ini kau tidur diatas saja, cuacanya sedang dingin." ajak Sakura.

"_Guk Guk!_ (Baiklah)" respon Naruto seraya melompat keatas kasur milik Sakura.

Naruto meringkuk diatas selimut Sakura, ia rasa tidur bersama gadis itu sangatlah nyaman. Tanpa Sakura ketahui, anjing itu sedang memohon permintaan dalam tidurnya. Berharap bisa menjadi yang ia inginkan.

**Naruto Pov**

Ragaku tertidur, namun tidak dengan jiwaku. Kini aku sedang berharap tentang sebuah permintaan yang sejak lama aku inginkan, sesuatu yang mungkin selamanya tak akan terkabul. Dekat dengan gadis ini membuatku semakin menginginkan apa yang aku harapkan, yaitu menjadi manusia.

Meski gila, meski mustahil, meski konyol, jika hal itu dapat menyampaikan perasaanku pada gadis ini aku rela melakukan apapun. Mata _Blueshappire_ku terbuka, dan tampaklah wajah cantik nan polos yang sedang tertidur itu, jika aku seorang manusia, mungkin sudah kudekap dia dalam pelukanku. Mengatakan kesetiaan yang tanpa batas ini.

Kuberanikan diri untuk menggeser lebih dekat dengan wajahnya, sungguh bercahaya dan menggoda. Suara ini ingin menggema dan mengalunkan lagu cinta untuknya, tapi apa daya jika hanya gonggongan yang keluar. Aku tidak mau membangunkannya. Kusandarkan kepalaku pada satu bantal yang sama dengan Sakura, menghadap tepat kearah wajah cantiknya yang menoleh kesamping ~tepat kearahku. Merasa terbuai dengan aroma ini, aroma _Cherry_ yang selalu bersemayam dalam tubuhnya, aku pejamkan mataku dan mulai pergi kealam mimpi.

**Naruto Pov End**

/

Sunyi dalam kegelapan malam didalam kamar ini, setelah sang anjing melontarkan segala perasaannya pada satu permintaan. Cahaya bulan mulai menderang semakin kuat, setara dengan beribu-ribu bintang malam ini, berkumpul dan berpisah bagaikan titik cahaya yang amat kecil, berbaur dan terbang kesegala arah lalu memasuki kamar sunyi ini.

Mengelilingi makhluk yang sedang terlelap itu, dan kembali bersatu. mengangkatnya dengan sebuah alunan melodi yang menenangkan jiwa, bagaikan nada pengantar permohonan. Semakin bercahaya saat tubuh itu semakin besar dan meredup setelah membentuk sesuatu yang sempurna.

Sosok itu kembali terbaring diatas kasur yang nyaman, dengan roman yang sangat berbeda. Menjamah segala yang bisa ia jangkau dan tidak mau melepaskannya kembali.

/

/

/

/

Kicauan burung menghiasi pagi hari ini, beberapa aktifitas mulai dilakukan disekitar perumahan. Cahaya matahari yang sudah cukup tinggi tak juga membangunkan dua sosok yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, meski sudah menyerbu masuk dengan sinar hangat itu.

Sebuah panggilan membuat mereka terbangun meski masih setengah kesadarannya. "Sakura bangunlah, aku sudah siapkan sarapan." Ujar suara itu dibalik pintu.

Sakura, gadis itu mendengus malas dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi wajahnya. "Baik, beri waktu lima menit lagi." Pintanya.

"Ya, aku menunggu dibawah." Jawabnya.

Sakura kembali tertidur, rasanya malas bangun dipagi hari yang harusnya menjadi awal baginya untuk kuliah. Tidak disangka ia sudah mau menyusul sang Kakak yang juga masih menjalankan S2 diUniversitas ternama diKonoha. Memiliki otak encer seperti Kakaknya bukanlah hal yang berat baginya, namun jika harus memiliki saingan berat bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi Sakura bersyukur, karena hari ini dikampusnya sedang mengadakan demo besar dan semua kegiatan kuliah diliburkan.

Alisnya sedikir menyerngit saat ia merasakan ada benda menyentuh perutnya, tapi hal itu ia hiraukan karena berpikir bahwa benda itu adalah anjingnya ~Naruto. Karena gemas, tangan Sakura bergerak untuk mengelus bulu anjing kesayangannya itu, tapi kenapa bulunya semakin panjang ya?. dan bentuknya pun bulat.

Karena penasaran, Sakura mulai membuka matanya. Mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari yang memantul dari jendela. Saat memperhatikan benda itu dipertunya, benda itu layaknya kepala manusia, menyender diperutnya bagaikan bantal yang empuk.

Kesadarannya semakin pulih dan…

"GYAAAA!" teriak Sakura menyingkirkan benda itu lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Sakura menatap takut pada sosok yang kini sedang berusaha membuka mata dengan setengah berlutut itu, sontak mata _Emerald_nya menutup tak kala melihat pemandangan yang tak lazim didepannya. Pasalnya sosok itu tak memakai baju sehelai benang pun.

"Kau! MENGAPA ADA DIKAMARKU DENGAN KEADAAN SEPERTI ITU?" tanya Sakura panik.

Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Guk! Guk! Guk!" Ujarnya menggonggong seperti anjing.

Sakura mengertukan alisnya, meski matanya tertutup tapi ia masih bisa mendengarnya. "Jangan bercanda, cepat jawab aku!".

"Guk! Guk!" sosok itu masih menggonggong dan menatap heran Sakura.

"Berhenti menggonggong seperti anjing, dan bicaralah layaknya manusia!" perintah Sakura yang mulai merasa konyol.

Sosok itu masih memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Sebenarnya apa yang~" Ujarnya seraya menutup mulutnya. Matanya terbelalak dengan apa yang kini ia rasakan, 'Aku, berbicara seperti manusia?' Batinnya tak percaya.

Karena penasaran, sosok itu beranjak berdiri. menatap tubuh polos manusianya dengan tanpa benang sehelaipun. Matanya berbinar dengan perasaan campur aduk dalam hatinya, senang, tidak percaya, kagum, bingung, bangga, semuanya bercampur. Tak bisa menahan gejolak itu, kini sosok itu malah melompat-lmpat tepat diatas kasur Sakura, dengan meneriakkan kata 'Aku manusia! Aku manusia!'.

Mendengar kegaduhan itu, Sakura segera membuka mata dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Alangkah kagetnya ia saat melihat sosok polos itu semakin terlihat jelas dimatanya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

BRUK!

Sakura pingsan.

"Sakura!"

/

/

/

/

To Be Continued

/

/

/

/

A/N : ekhem, chapter teraneh yang pernah kubuat aku persembahkan untuk semua leaders. Hahahahahaha. *Plak. Rasanya aneh saat kubuat tokoh Masashi-senpai kubuat menjadi tokoh hewan yang imuet ~ingat loh imuet. Terinspirasi dari komik berjudul Wild Half, hanya summarynya saja sih yang aku baca, tapi sepertinya seru. Dan aku pikir Naruto cocok memerankan ini.

Warning saja, Wild Half dalam komik itu dijelaskan sebagai hewan yang bisa mengubah dirinya sebagai manusia, jenisnya jantan dan pasangannya atau bisa dibilang majikannya adalah seorang pemuda. Jenis yaoi ekh?, entahlah. Dan _Wild Half_ yang kubuat ini adalah sosok anjing yang entah aku juga masih bingung, jenisnya _Airbud_ atau _Wolf_, habisnya keduanya hampir mirip dimataku, meski _Wolf_ lebih _Killer_ Hahahahaha.

Udah akh, biar leaders saja yang membedakannya, aku hanya sekedar menyampaikan pemikiranku saja. semoga terhibur dengan chapter ini ya. perlu digaris bawahi…

Aku usahakan publish story ini seminggu setelahnya, karena ceritanya sudah kubuat. Jika memang tidak sibuk diduta. Hehehehe.

Dewa Mata Nochi Hodo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Arigatou sebelumnya pada semua readers dan author's, yang telah memberikan review, komentar, respon, saran, kritik *Plak!. Jujur, chibi gax akan bertahan tanpa kalian yang memperhatikan chibi *terharu. Berbagai komen yang manis dan tegas, chibi suka itu, dan meski tidak dibalas semua, tapi chibi sudah membaca semua saran kalian, juga semoga saja saran kalian Chibi kabulkan.

Dan untuk NaruSaku Lovers, hanya sedikit promosi, chibi sedang mengelola halaman yang akan mempertahankan Lovers NaruSaku, difacebook ya. Namanya 'Narusaku Lovers Indonesia - NLI' atau dengan ID *[532349123503149:] (untuk mencari atau membuat linknya, silahkan hilangkan tanda '*' bintang.a.

Yuk kita budayakan pilihan kita diNaruto Lovers, NaruSaku pantas diPublikasikan! Chibi lagi butuh bantuan kalian nih hehe, like dan join yuk, kita seru-seruan disana, tentu seputar NaruSaku. Arigatouuuuuuu ^^. *Muah *Muah *Muah.

**Pairing : Naruto U. x Haruno S.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, humor, hurt/comfort (maaf jika banyak typo, hehe)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : 00C, alur gaje cerita buatanku, lebay (mungkin), author masih pemula (maklumi), untuk yang sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfic abal-abal ini tolong komen ya *0* (plak).**

/

/

/

/

/

Karena penasaran, sosok itu beranjak berdiri. menatap tubuh polos manusianya dengan tanpa benang sehelaipun. Matanya berbinar dengan perasaan campur aduk dalam hatinya, senang, tidak percaya, kagum, bingung, bangga, semuanya bercampur. Tak bisa menahan gejolak itu, kini sosok itu malah melompat-lmpat tepat diatas kasur Sakura, dengan meneriakkan kata 'Aku manusia! Aku manusia!'.

Mendengar kegaduhan itu, Sakura segera membuka mata dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Alangkah kagetnya ia saat melihat sosok polos itu semakin terlihat jelas dimatanya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

BRUK!

Sakura pingsan.

"Sakura!"

/

/

**Chapter 2**

/

/

"Uugh~" Sakura menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

Tunggu dulu, tidur? Dia kan sudah bangun dari tadi, dan melihat sesuatu yang…

Dengan segera, Ia tolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari melihat sosok asing itu, namun nihil. Yang terihat hanyalah sang Kakak yang sedang membelakanginya.

Sakura mengernyitkan alis, "Sasori-_nii_?" Panggilnya.

Sasori menolehkan kepala dan melihat sang adik sudah sadarkan diri, "Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?" tanya Sasori seraya menghampiri Sakura dan duduk disamping ranjang.

Sakura memijat keningnya, "Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku pingsan."

Tanpa Sakura dan Sasori sadari, sosok asing tengah menginintip mereka dengan _Blueshappire_-nya dari balik lemari. Tangan kekarnya menutup mulut agar tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dalam hati Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena membuat Sakura pingsan.

#

**FLASHBACK**

"Sakura!" Sosok pirang itu menghampiri Sakura dengan ekspresi panik, seburuk inikah wujud manusianya, sampai-sampai majikannya pingsan?.

Sakura yang tergeletak tak sadarkan, membuat sosok ini malah mondar-mandir harus mencari akal agar majikannya ini tidak kenapa-kenapa. Dan saat dirinya memutuskan untuk menggendong Sakura kembali ketempat tidur, tiba-tiba suara ketukkan pintu mengagetkannya.

"Sakura, kau lama sekali." Ujar suara itu –Sasori.

'Aduuh, Sasori_-nii_ datang.' Batin sosok itu.

Kembali, ketukkan pintu terdengar, namun kini lebih keras. "Sakura, kau sedang apa didalam?" tanya Sasori. "Jangan sampai aku mendobrak pintu ini, hanya untuk memaksamu sarapan pagi."

Sosok itu masih kelabakan, tubuh Sakura yang tadinya ingin Ia angkat kembali ketempat tidur kembali diletakkan dilantai, sementara dirinya mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Sebaiknya aku sembunyi dulu, bisa gawat jika Sasori-_nii_ menemukanku dalam wujud begini." Ujarnya seraya membuka pintu lemari Sakura.

_Blueshappire _-nya menatap Sakura penuh sesal, "Maafkan aku Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Baiklah jika ini yang kau mau, aku akan mendobrak pintu kamarmu dalam hitungan ketiga." geram Sasori diluar sana. "Satu,"

Sosok pirang itu segera masuk kedalam lemari dan menutupnya rapat-rapat, "Sasori-_nii_, menyeramkan juga jika sedang marah." Gumamnya.

"Dua, dan Tiga!" BRAK! Sukses membuat pintu itu terbuka paksa.

Iris _Caramel_ Sasori menatap bingung Sakura yang tergeletak, "Hei Sakura, kenapa kau tidur dilantai?" tanya Sasori seraya menepuk pipi sang adik.

Tak ada respon, Sakura masih menutup matanya, "Apa dia mengigau ya?" gumam Sasori.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

#

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Sakura mengerti," Gumam sosok itu –melihat bentuk tubuh manusia-nya. "Sedangkan aku sendiri bingung dengan apa yang terjadi."

Sakura, gadis itu kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi sampai membuat dirinya pingsan. Meski sudah terlintas diotaknya, namun Ia enggan membicarakannya atau bahkan memberitahukannya pada Sasori. Ia takut membuat sang Kakak yang akan pergi keKantor sang Nenek dan menjelaskan kepulangannya, menjadi terganggu karena mencemaskan dirinya.

Tapi kembali dipikir secara logika, bagaimana Pemuda itu masuk sedangkan kamar Sakura terkunci rapat, dan jika penampilan Pemuda itu, err-telanjang bulat, lalu dimana bajunya? Tidak ada bekas apapun disekeliling kamar Sakura.

Mungkinkah dia pencuri? Tapi kenapa harus melepas baju? Lalu jika ingin memperkosa Sakura, mengapa Sakura masih lengkap dengan segala yang Ia pakai –maksudnya pakaiannya.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja saat aku tinggal?" tanya Sasori, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Gadis itu menggeleng seraya tersenyum lembut, "Iya, tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah aku pergi, jaga dirimu ya." pesan Sasori seraya menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura mendesah pelan, jemari lentiknya sedikit meremas helaian merah muda itu, rasa pening akibat pingsan tadi masih belum sepenuhnya hilang. Ia melirik kearah jam _wekker_ disisi tempat tidur, sudah pukul sembilan, pagi atau siang?.

Sejenak Ia lupakan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu tentang sosok Pemuda itu, kini perutnya sudah lebih dulu protes karena jam sarapan paginya sempat tertunda, untuk itulah kini Sakura memutuskan pergi keruang makan dan melihat apa yang sudah disediakan sang Kakak.

"Oh ayolah, apa hanya ini yang bisa dia sediakan?" dengus Sakura saat melihat hanya ada sepiring nasi goreng berwarna pucat dimeja makan.

Berbeda dengan mulutnya, perut Sakura malah semakin liar berbunyi, memaksa agar makanan itu segera Ia makan. Dengan segera Sakura pun duduk lalu melahap nasi goreng yang sudah disediakan Sasori.

'Padahal tidak baik jika perut kosong malah diisi nasi goreng.' batin Sakura cemas, namun tetap melahapnya.

**#Sementara itu**

SREK. Pintu lemari Sakura terbuka, dan terlihatlah sosok Pemuda tampan dengan tubuh tingginya dan err –tidak memakai sehelai benangpun. Tangan kekarnya menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal, alisnya sedikit mengernyit seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yang pertama, aku harus memakai pakaian layaknya manusia." Ujarnya menoleh kesana kemari. "Tapi aku tidak mengerti harus memakai yang mana."

Sosok itu menoleh kearah lemari Sakura dan menelanjangi isinya, "Coba dulu saja." Gumamnya mengedikkan bahu.

#

Sakura membereskan bekas makanannya dan mencucinya didapur, meski Ia rasa perutnya masih belum terisi penuh karena porsi yang disediakan Sasori, namun Ia juga tidak mau gemuk karena keserakahan pola makannya.

Jemarinya menyentuh lap dan membersihkan sisa air bekas cuci piring itu, sejenak Ia menyapu keadaan rumah yang sudah terlihat bersih, sepertinya Sasori sudah mengerjakan kewajiban sang adik dengan baik. Beruntung Sakura memiliki Kakak seperti Sasori, penuh pengertian, kasih sayang, juga sangat peduli.

Dan yang Sakura herankan, mengapa sang Kakak belum memiliki pendamping hidup? punya pacarpun belum, padahal umurnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk sekedar membangun keluarga kecil.

KREK. Suara geseran kursi meja makan tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat objek yang menyita perhatiannya.

_Emerald_ Sakura membelalak saat melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri tegap dan menatapnya ragu. "Kau?"

Ingin rasanya Sakura berteriak ketakutan, namun terurung karena melihat penampilan sosok pirang itu. "Hmmph," Sakura membungkan mulutnya sendiri, menahan agar gelak tawa tak menggema.

"Ada yang aneh?" Tanya sosok itu –memandang penampilannya sendiri.

Kini Pemuda pirang itu sedang meakai kaos putih ketat dengan gambar _Cherry_ ditengahnya, dan rok mini bergaris diatas lutut. Tak memberikan efek manis sedikitpun, tentu saja karena dia seorang pria, bukan wanita!

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaianku?" tanya Sakura terkikik geli.

Sosok itu mengernyitkan alis, "Mencoba berpenampilan layaknya manusia." Jawabnya.

Sakura memandang Pemuda itu heran, "Kau kan memang manusia."

Sosok itu mendekati Sakura, memamerkan _Blueshappire_ nan indah-nya. Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas saat melihat paras wajah Pemuda dihadapannya ini, tampan dan tegas. Namun ketakjuban itu berubah menjadi ketakutan saat sosok itu malah memegang pinggang ramping Sakura dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Sakura panik dan berusaha memberontak, "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, kalau aku adalah Naruto." ujar Pemuda itu –Naruto.

Sakura tersentak, Naruto katanya? anjing kesayangan keluarga Sakura?.

"Jangan bercanda, lepaskan aku!" ronta Sakura seraya mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Naruto.

Bukannya dilepas, Naruto malah semakin menjerat Sakura, kini seharusnya Ia berpikir dengan akal layaknya manusia bukan insting seekor anjing, tapi dia merasa akan tetap melakukannya.

.Slruup. WHAT THE? Naruto menjilat pipi Sakura tanpa henti, sedangkan sang empu hanya terpaku dengan perlakuan Naruto. Mengapa pemuda ini melakukan hal yang biasa anjingnya lakukan? Apa benar pemuda ini Naruto?

.Slruup. Sakura masih terdiam, tangannya yang berada tepat didada bidang Naruto terkulai lemah dan jatuh kesamping pinggangnya.

.Slruup. Merasa wajahnya sudah tersapu habis oleh jilatan Naruto, Sakura segera sadar dan mendorong keras dada Pemuda itu sehingga tersungkur dilantai.

Jemarinya mengelap sisa-sisa salvia yang dihadiahkan Naruto, _Emerald_ Sakura berkilat tajam pada manik _Blueshappire_ Naruto. "Sekalipun kau benar Naruto, dia tidak akan semesum ini!"

Naruto mengernyitkan alis, "Itu bukan mesum, bukankah sudah sering aku melakukannya setiap pagi?" Ujarnya polos.

Sakura tertegun, pernyataan Naruto memang benar, setiap kali anjing itu selalu menjilati sang majikan jika sudah bangun tidur atau saat menyambut pagi, tapi inikan beda! Yang melakukannya adalah manusia, bahkan seorang pria!.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak, aku tidak mungkin percaya kau jelmaan anjingku, Naruto." ujar Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Mau aku buktikan?" tawar Naruto.

Sakura tidak menjawab, Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika saat pertama kali aku diadopsi keluargamu, saat itu kau masih bayi dan Sasori-_nii_ masih balita." ujar Naruto datar.

Sakura tercengang, bagaimana Naruto tahu, akh bukankah cerita itu sudah sering diberitahu Kakaknya, bagaikan dongeng sebelum tidur, dan Naruto tahu itu.

"Lalu saat aku menyelamatkan kau dari kecelakaan maut tiga tahun lalu," ujar Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan kedua orang tuamu."

Sakura tersentak, entah mengapa Ia menjadi yakin jika Pemuda dihadapannya ini adalah Naruto, jelmaan sang anjing. Yang ternyata merekam dan menyimpan semua memori kejadian keluarganya dengan baik.

Lalu bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat kecelakaan itu terjadi? Apakah dia merasa bersalah?

"Itu bukan salahmu." ujar Sakura tersenyum manis.

Melihat itu, Naruto merasa pipinya memanas, karena baru pertama kali Ia merasakan ini, namun Ia yakin manusia menyebutnya dengan 'Malu, tersanjung, kagum, dan sebagainya'. Berdesir, Naruto merasa sesuatu dalam hatinya tergelitik untuk meminta lebih, bukan insting layaknya seekor anjing, tapi…

Grep. Naruto kembali merangkul pinggang Sakura dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. "Jadi, apa kau sudah percaya?" tanya Naruto, mencium wangi khas Sakura –_Cherry_.

BLUSH! Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, bisa-bisanya Naruto melakukan hal seperti ini, "Bisa kau lepaskan aku? dan mengganti pakaian layaknya seorang laki-laki." pinta Sakura.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "Seperti Sasori-_nii_ ya?"

Sakura menggangguk, dilepaskannya rangkulan Naruto dan berjalan menaiki tangga. "Tunggulah disitu, aku akan mencarikanmu pakaian Sasori-_nii_." perintah Sakura seraya melenggang pergi.

Naruto mengangguk, dipandanginya tangan kekar itu, tangan yang tidak lagi sekecil milik Sakura saat Ia menjadi anjing, meski tidak memiliki kuku setajam anjing namun Ia yakin, dengan tangan ini Ia lebih bisa melindungi Sakura dan Sasori, keluarganya.

_Blueshappire_-nya memandang Sakura yang kini menuruni tangga dengan beberapa pakaian ditangannya. Alis Pemuda tampan itu menyatu tak kala melihat Sakura membawa pakaian itu begitu banyak, mulai dari kaos, kemeja, _swater_, celana _jeans_, rompi, topi, sepatu kulit, sepatu _Kets_, sepatu but, oke berlebihan.

"Banyak sekali, Sakura." ujar Naruto menatap perlengkapan pakaian itu.

Sakura menoleh dan kembali memilih-milih baju milik sang Kakak, mengukurnya dengan tubuh besar Naruto. "Diamlah, ukuran badanmu lebih besar dari Kakak, jadi harus banyak pilihan."

Naruto hanya bisa menurut, bahkan saat Sakura membolak balikkan tubuhnya untuk mengukur _Sweater_ putih itu.

"Pakailah, _Sweater_ ini akan lebih cocok dipakai tubuhmu yang kekar." ujar Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Kekar?" seringai Naruto.

Kembali, tangannya merangkul Sakura agar lebih mendekat. Sang gadis hanya melotot tak karuan, Pemuda ini memang senang membuatnya dekat dengan penyakit jantungan. Tapi salah dirinya juga, mengatakan hal yang sepertinya sangat sensitif bagi Naruto.

Sakura menepis tangan Naruto dan kembali memilah bawahan, diambilnya celana _levis_ _Bluedongker_ dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto. Tak lupa dengan sepatu _Kets _putih milik sang Kakak Ia berikan pada Pemuda _Blonde_ itu.

"Ganti dikamar mandi." Ujar Sakura saat melihat gelagat Naruto melepaskan pakaiannya didepan mata sang gadis.

Naruto menghentikan aksinya, lalu mengangguk.

Sakura menghela napas berat, Ia tak menyangka hari seperti ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya, aneh dan sangat aneh. Lalu bagaimana Ia menjelaskannya pada sang Kakak? tidak mudah membuat Pemuda _Babyfice_ itu percaya akan hal ini, dirinya pun sampai sekarang masih sedikit ragu aka nasal-usul Pemuda _Blonde_ itu.

Tapi, ketidakhadiran Naruto –sang anjing, sedari pagi membuatnya cukup yakin jika Naruto adalah Naruto, sang anjing.

.DRRT

Ponsel Sakura bergetar didalam saku roknya, alisnya mengernyit saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar teknologi canggih itu 'Produser'. Tak percaya, itulah yang kini Sakura rasakan, berharap orang penting ini menelponnya dan memberi kabar baik.

PIP! "_Moshi-moshi_?" ujar Sakura ramah.

"_Sakura Haruno, kau kah itu?"_ Tanya seseorang diseberang sana.

Sakura menahan napas sebentar, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Iya, saya Sakura."

"_Syukurlah Sakura, kami dari pihak audisi memilihmu untuk membantu peran Matsuri tahun ini."_

'_YEAH! GOOD JOB_ SAKURA!' teriak _Inner_ Sakura. "Baiklah, aku bersedia." Jawabnya senang.

"_Datanglah kestudio besok siang, kita akan adakan gladi resik dan bersiap shooting hari itu juga."_

Sakura menimbang-nimbang perkataan sang produser, pasalnya besok adalah jadwal kuliahnya, namun setelah menyadari tidak ada jadwal tambahan, sepertinya dia bisa datang dan bergabung.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang." jawab Sakura senang.

"_Kalau begitu selamat bergabung dan mohon kerjasamanya."_

Sakura mengangguk antusias. "_Hai!_ Mohon kerjasamanya juga."

Hubunganpun terputus, Sakura melompat-lompat saking senangnya, bagaimana tidak? beberapa minggu lalu dia memang mengikuti audisi film terbesar diKonoha, dan kini Ia terpilih, meski belum yakin akan memerankan tokoh utama, tapi bergabung dengan mereka adalah sebuah kebanggan, perfilm-an ternama diJepang.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya bak seorang putri yang tengah berdansa, karena tidak fokus kakinya tersandung meja makan lalu oleng kebelakang.

"Akh." Sakura rasa kepalanya akan membentur tanah.

PUK! Namun tak terasa apapun, punggungnya ditahan sesuatu, sontak Ia tolehkan wajahnya dan terlihatlah Naruto yang tengah menahan beban tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan.

_Blush!_ Sakura menjauhkan badan saat merasa jarak itu terlalu dekat, bahkan dia bisa mencium bau khas laki-laki dari tubuh Naruto. Dan lagi-lagi…

_BLUSH!_ Penampilan Pemuda itu sungguh beda seratus persen menjadi laki-laki sejati (?). Sakura bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat tubuh kekar itu memakai pakaian sang Kakak yang sangat pas dan, cocok.

(Song ~for you~Azu~ ON!)

_Sweater_ putih yang sangat longgar saat Sasori pakai, kini begitu pas ditubuh Naruto, kaki panjangnya sangat serasi dengan celana _Jeans bluedongker_ itu, sepatu _Kets_ menambah kesan keren.

'Sakura sadarlah, dia hanya jelmaan anjing!' Bentak _Inner_ Sakura.

_Emerald_-nya menatap paras tampan Naruto, _Blueshappire_ itu sangat selaras dengan wajah _Tan_-nya, rambut _Blonde_ yang menyentuh rahang itu membuat Sakura ingin menyentuhnya, juga tatapan tegas Naruto memberikan kesan sempurna pada dirinya.

'Entahlah, Ia terlihat begitu, sempurna.' batin Sakura.

Wajahnya memerah, bagaikan mabuk akan sesuatu saat melihat Naruto, darahnya berdesir sampai kekepala, pandangannya melemah saat terperosok dalam iris biru itu, dadanya berdetak sangat cepat sampai jemarinya menyentuh bagian itu dan mencengkramnya erat.

'Berhentilah, aku tidak mau Naruto mendengarnya.' perintah Sakura saat detak jantungnya semakin tak teratur.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir, saat melihat perubahan mimik Sakura.

Sakura tersentak, Ia gelengkan kepalanya cepat dan tersenyum ragu. Heran rasanya saat wajahnya Ia palingkan saat Naruto berusaha menatapnya, yang jelas Ia tidak mau melihat wajah Naruto saat ini.

"Ngomong-ngomomg aku lapar, apa makanan manusia bisa aku makan ya?" ujar Naruto bingung.

Sakura melihat Naruto tengah mengusap perutnya, Ia terkekeh geli saat Pemuda itu meringis meminta makan. Tentu saja makanan manusia bisa dia makan, toh tubuhnya sekarang juga manusia sama seperti Sakura.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju lemari es, mencari sesuatu untuk dimasak agar Pemuda ini bisa makan. Namun nihil, perlengkapan selama seminggu ini sudah habis. Ia tolehkan wajahnya dan tersenyum maklum pada Naruto.

"Sepertinya kita harus belanja dulu."

Tiba-tiba Naruto berjongkok dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dilantai, matanya terlihat berbinar saat Sakura mengajaknya untuk belanja, maklum saja saat Ia menjadi anjing, berjalan-jalan adalah hobi yang menyenangkan bahkan sampai saat ini.

Sakura mengernyitkan alis, "Kalau kau mau ikut, bersikaplah layaknya manusia." perintah Sakura.

Akan merepotkan juga membawa Naruto dengan tubuh manusia namun masih berjiwa layaknya seekor anjing. Bagaimana jika Naruto menggonggong ditengah keramaian, mengigit tulang yang tergeletak ditanah, menjilat Sakura didepan banyak orang, berkelahi dengan kucing, akh membayangkannya saja sudah membuat dirinya pusing.

"Aku akan menjaga sikapku." ujar Naruto mantap. "Jadi, ajak aku ya?" Pintanya bak anak kecil.

Sakura menghela napas, "Janji?"

"Janji!"

"Baiklah, kita berangkat."

/

/

/

/

/

Dugaan Sakura benar-benar tepat sasaran tanpa celah sedikitpun, membuat dirinya menggeram kesal saat kaki jenjangnya lagi-lagi harus berlari dan mengejar Pemuda pirang itu, menyeretnya menjauh dari kerumunan orang yang melihatnya aneh. Tak jarang, kepalan jemari mungilnya mendarat dikepala sipirang.

"_Ittai_, Sakura!" ringis Naruto mengelus kepalanya.

Sakura menghela napas berat, Ia tatap Naruto dengan sangat tajam. Belum ada limabelas menit saat keluar dari rumah, Pemuda itu sudah membuat banyak keributan, hanya karena bertemu kucing kecil.

"Lagipula, kucing itu seperti meledekku." gerutu Naruto.

"Meledek bagaimana, kau ini sedang menjadi manusia dan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kucing." balas Sakura.

Ia tahu jika kucing adalah musuh bebuyutan anjing, namun disini yang mencari masalah duluan adalah Naruto, Pemuda itu langsung menggeram dan menggonggong lalu berlari menerjang kucing kecil tak berdosa itu.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sebal, "Aku benci kucing."

"Kalau begini terus, aku tidak akan jadi mengajakmu." ancam Sakura.

Naruto langsung menoleh dan menatap Sakura –tatapan memelas. "Jangan begitu, aku mohon ajak aku." rengek Naruto.

Sakura rasa sikap Pemuda ini sama sekali tidak cocok dengan tampang rupawannya, iris biru itu semakin melebar dan mulutnya mengeluarkan suara decitan, seperti seekor anak anjing yang manja.

Sakura kembali melangkah meninggalkan Naruto, "Lihat saja, jika kau berbuat keributan lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan meninggalkanmu."

Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan disamping Sakura, keringat kembali berucuran saat Ia dan Sakura melewati beberapa kucing yang sedang mencari makan ditumpukan tong sampah itu. Memang para kucing itu tak terlihat takut ataupun menatap Naruto sengit, karena tubuhnya sedang dalam wujud manusia.

Namun yang menjadi masalah adalah Naruto sendiri, giginya bergemelatuk saat melihat kucing-kucing itu mengeong, tapi sekuat tenaga Ia menahan emosi agar tidak menerjang kumpulan kucing itu dan mendapat hukuman dari sang majikan –Sakura.

Sakura sendiri-pun kini sedang melirik Naruto, memperhatikan ekspresi Pemuda itu yang tak lazim, namun Ia sadar apa yang menyebabkan itu semua. Biar saja, salah sendiri ingin ikut.

Beberapa mobil lalu-lalang dijalan besar Konoha, kebanyakan dari mereka memilih berjalan kaki dan menikmati pemandangan kota metropolitan ini. Namun tak jarang pula, ada dari mereka yang menggunakan sepeda maupun alat olahraga lainnya untuk melintasi jalan trotoar.

Hari ini memang bukan hari libur ataupun cuti bersama, tapi kelihatannya berbagai alasan dari berbagai bidang membuat mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan. Terbukti dari mimik Sakura yang sedikit kewalahan berjalan diantara kerumuan orang itu, sepertinya sebuah kesalahan Ia memilih berjalan dialun-alun kota seperti ini, bukannya memotong jalan.

_Blueshappire_ Naruto menatap heran gadis-gadis seumuran Sakura melirik dan menggodanya, tak jarang pula _Sweater_ putihnya ada yang menarik sehingga tubuhnya sedikit limbung. Meminta bantuan pada sang majikanpun sepertinya mustahil, Sakura juga terlihat kewalahan.

"Sakura, apa kehidupan manusia setiap hari selalu begini?" tanya Naruto menatap ngeri gadis-gadis itu.

Sakura menoleh, mengerti maksud Naruto, "Tergantung pesona sih." jawab Sakura asal.

Memang pertanyaan Naruto bersifat luas, namun sepertinya jawaban itu cocok dengan keadaan Naruto saat ini. Ide jahilpun muncul diotak Sakura.

"Naruto." panggil Sakura.

Naruto menoleh, "Ya?"

Sakura menopang dagu dan menatap Pemuda itu, "Biasanya jika seorang Pria sejati diperlakukan istimewa oleh wanita, Pria itu akan membalasnya dengan senyuman."

Naruto mengernyitkan alis, "Pria sejati?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Bersikap layaknya seorang pangeran, akan menghormati setiap wanita yang bersikap ramah." Jelas Sakura. "Dengan begitu, para wanita akan lebih segan merayumu."

"Jadi mereka tidak akan menggangguku jika aku membalas senyuman mereka?" tanya Naruto polos.

Sakura mengangguk dan cekikikan. Naruto terlihat mengerti dan mematuhi ajaran sesat Sakura (?), mulai dari setiap gadis yang tersenyum genit padanya dan tentu, kini Naruto membalas senyuman mereka.

Senyuman yang sangat manis dan terlihat dewasa.

_BLUSH!_ Gadis-gadis itu salah tingkah saat Naruto membalas godaan mereka, namun tentu dengan cara yang sopan. Dan sadarkah kau Naruto? tidak hanya gadis-gadis centil itu yang kau buat melayang tak karuan, melainkan gadis merah muda yang melihat aksimu barusan.

'Di-dia itu, benar-benar menuruti apa yang aku katakan.' batin Sakura malu.

"Wah, kau benar Sakura, mereka jadi langsung berlari menjauhiku." ujar Naruto riang.

'_Baka_, mereka begitu karena terpesona olehmu.' batin Sakura sebal.

Sebal? ya, Sakura sangat sebal saat Naruto benar-benar mengikuti apa yang dia katakan, sehingga para gadis itu bisa melihat senyum rupawannya. Siapa saja bisa terjerat dengan begitu mudah saat Pemuda itu bersikap layaknya seorang pangeran, mengacuhkan sang putri disampingnya.

'Eh? apa sih yang aku pikirkan?' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tapi…" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sakura menoleh pada Pemuda pirang itu, yang tengah menghentikan langkah dan menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak mau membuat Sakura menjauhiku karena aku juga membalas senyuman Sakura, layaknya seorang pangeran." sambung Naruto.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mana mungkin Ia melakukan itu, "Hahaha, tadi itu teori yang melenceng, Naruto." tawa Sakura. "Aku hanya bercanda."

Naruto mendongkak, menatap sang majikan bingung.

"Jika kau membalas senyuman orang lain, itu tandanya kau menghormati mereka," Jelasnya. "Tidak membuat mereka jauh, malah akan semakin tertarik padamu."

Naruto berdecak dalam hati, Ia sudah dikerjai Sakura. "Yasudah, kalau begitu senyuman ini kuberikan hanya padamu." ujar Naruto.

Pipi Sakura kembali memanas.

"Agar kau semakin tertarik dan menyukaiku." sambung Naruto seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

.Deg. Gadis itu mencengram dadanya dan menatap punggung lebar Naruto. Tak sadarkah Pemuda itu, telah membuat Sakura jatuh dalam permainan hidup yang begitu rumit, yaitu cinta.

/

/

/

/

/

To Be Continued

/

/

/

/

/

**A/N : "Idiiiiiiih makin lebay ya? Naruto-nya kok jadi mesum gitu sih pas jadi manusia? hehehe. Disini chibi buat perawakan Naruto hampir menyamai sang ayah 100%, dengan jambang rambut yang menyentuh rahang kaya Minato, chibi rasa itu keren dipakai Naruto, lha gax ada larang, gaya rambut itu kan milik ayahnya. *Plak.**

**Tapi chibi seneng banget bisa nerusin cerita ini ^^, terimakasih untuk kalian semua. Yang selalau mendorong chibi agar menyelesaikannya."**

Dan untuk NaruSaku Lovers, hanya sedikit promosi, chibi sedang mengelola halaman yang akan mempertahankan Lovers NaruSaku, difacebook ya. Namanya 'Narusaku Lovers Indonesia - NLI' atau dengan ID *[532349123503149:] (untuk mencari atau membuat linknya, silahkan hilangkan tanda '*' bintang.a.

Yuk kita budayakan pilihan kita diNaruto Lovers, NaruSaku pantas diPublikasikan! Chibi lagi butuh bantuan kalian nih hehe, like dan join yuk, kita seru-seruan disana, tentu seputar NaruSaku. Arigatouuuuuuu ^^. *Muah *Muah *Muah

**Dewa Mata Nochi Hodo ^^**


End file.
